


Birds of a Feather

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Trans Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Suzuya Juuzou, Genderfluid Tomoe Hotaru, How to properly bind, Juuzou refuses to let Mucchan bind improperly, M/M, Mention of Bipolar I Disorder, Part of the Forgottenverse, Trans Character, Trans Issues, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: In which Juuzou refuses to allow Mucchan to use ace bandages to bind.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamliet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675134) by [Hamliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamliet/pseuds/Hamliet). 



> Connected to _There's Glitter on the Floor_ , but not directly in that continuity. Much less dark than my usual works, though a mention of self-harm does happen. For Hamliet, as always~ <3

Juuzou had always noticed the way both he and Mutsuki both changed in bathroom stalls.

Gym wasn’t quite as traumatic for him as it was for his green-tressed friend, but it was still awkward. Shorts and t-shirts were never really his thing, and people still tended to stare at his stitches, if not at all of his scars. (Lately Hanbee'd been looking, too, but Juuzou knew that it was because he cared; that it was because when Juuzou was manic, he was prone to many different forms of self-harm.) Despite everything that made gym uncomfortable for both of them, however, Juuzou liked to think that whenever he changed in the same place and at the same pace as Mutsuki, it gave him some sense of comfort. Of not being completely alienated. Of not being completely alone. Urie and Hanbee would wait for them before and after class, of course, but it still wasn’t quite the same. Today, though, Juuzou had caught sight of something that made his blood run cold.

“Is that a fucking _ace bandage_?!”

As they were alone, his cry bounced shrilly off the tiles. Mutsuki flinched, but Juuzou was already on a roll. As they both had a free period after gym (once again, thank whatever God there was for random free periods), dragging his squirming friend back to Dorm Block 20 wasn’t hard. Urie and Hanbee followed behind, the purple-haired senior apparently quite irritated that Juuzou hadn’t explained anything, while the tallest member of their little impromptu group was trying to smooth everything over. Barreling through the living room and then right into Shinohara’s apartment, only Urie and Mutsuki were surprised to hear Juuzou call out, “Mom, you here? I need to borrow your tape measure!”

As the petite blonde woman located her tape measure, Juuzou pressed Mutsuki down onto the couch. He hadn’t actually stopped talking since he had called for his adoptive mother, ranting about the way that Mutsuki was binding. “I know you probably don’t know because people can be shit, but fuck’s sake, Mucchan! Do your own research. _Don’t_ use ace bandages or duct tape – they aren’t meant for binding, don’t move with your body, and will seriously fuck you up. Among other things, they seriously restrict breathing, cause fluid build-up in your lungs, and usually result in broken or even warped ribs. Also, never wear it for more than eight hours, or even a proper and well-fitting binder can hurt you. If I can help it, that’s not gonna happen to you. I know where you can find binders online that’ll be comfortable, good quality, and not expensive as shit.”

Since Mutsuki seemed to have clammed up, Urie was the one to speak. “How do you even know all of this?” Of course, as his earlier ire hadn’t faded, there was a mix of curiosity and annoyance in his tone. Hanbee just smiled from where he had taken the armchair, apparently content to let his boyfriend do all the talking. Juuzou didn’t need to be invited, of course, it was just what he _did_. “My psychiatrist, Dr. Tomoe Hotaru, is just as genderfluid as I am. We had a few long discussions about proper ways to pass as the opposite gender.”

Urie’s next indignant question was cut off by Mrs. Shinohara arriving with the tape measure. Thanking her with a smile, Juuzou turned to face Mutsuki. “I know you’re gonna hate it, Mucchan,” his voice had softened, expression less harsh, “but you’re gonna need to take off your… _binder_ for this.” The way his expression twitched momentarily into disgust, when he had to call the bandage wrapped around Mutsuki’s chest -- and held in place by _metal clips_ of all things! – a binder, it was obvious what he thought of the offending article. “Urie can be the one to measure you, and you don’t need to take off your shirt, but we’ll get the most accurate measurements with it off. Wearing a binder that’s too small can cause the exact same problems as ace bandages or duct tape.”

Though reluctant, Mutsuki eventually complied, both Juuzou and Hanbee looking away politely when he undid and removed his binder. Of course, Juuzou didn’t need to be looking to know that his hands were shaking; he knew Mutsuki well enough by now that that was just the way he would react to something like this. Still looking away, the petit white-haired male gave instructions. “Urie, pull up a note on your phone. You’ll need it for some simple math once you’ve measured Mucchan’s chest.” He could hear Urie grumbling, but since he didn’t outright refuse, Juuzou chose to believe that he was being listened to. “Measure around the widest part of Mucchan’s chest, then write it down in the note you opened.” After a pause, he continued. “Now, measure around the crease – sorry, but it has to happen if you want an accurate measurement and to get a binder that fits.” Even Juuzou winced at the sound that Mutsuki made, the whine hurting more than he would’ve thought possible from such a sound.

“You can put it back on if you want, Mucchan,” he continued, only turning back when Mutsuki was huddled on the couch again. Settling down beside the green-haired male, Juuzou began to rub his back in apology as he continued to instruct Urie. Habitually, he crossed his legs neatly at the knees, fully aware of and not giving a shit that it was a very feminine way to sit. “Add the two measurements together, and divide it by two. This’ll be the ‘size’ of the binder that Mucchan needs. From what Hotaru has said – and she and Mucchan have similar body types – gc2b is her preferred company to buy binders from, since they’re inexpensive, good quality, and made of soft and breathable fabric. I haven’t worn one myself, but I trust her with my life, and I’ve also watched her put on one of their binders – I swear to God, Urie, if you say one word about how weird we are, _I will punch you in the throat_.” Lack of venom proved he didn’t mean it… probably.

Further conversation stalled when Shinohara arrived; Juuzou promised to get detailed instructions on how to put on a binder from Hotaru at his next session.


End file.
